Cyber Wings Exgear
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50745 |no = 991 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 128 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 49, 52, 55, 59, 63, 67, 71, 76, 81, 86 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 49, 53, 57, 61, 65, 69, 73, 77, 81, 85, 89, 93, 97, 101 |bb_distribute = 8, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 49, 53, 57, 61, 65, 69, 73, 77, 81, 85, 89, 93, 97, 101, 105, 109, 113 |sbb_distribute = 7, 6, 6, 5, 6, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 6, 5, 6, 6, 6, 6, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A mechanical puppet from Ishgria made by a scientist from another world. Regardless of being unable to find one of the ancient Six Armors, Exgear continued to evolve. During this process, the scientist who had created Exgear began to zero in on the many abilities the demons of the land possessed, and used that knowledge to help Exgear evolve even further. Though the puppet only gained a slight amount of the demons' destructive power, it did begin to develop a will of its own. It is said that once the scientist realized this, he was overcome with joy. |summon = I have no records of losses. I was programmed to always win. There is no cause for alarm. |fusion = More fusion is needed to ensure even better functionality. Further evolution is required. |evolution = All requirements for fusion have been satisfied and exceeded. Evolution complete. | hp_base = 4170 |atk_base = 1722 |def_base = 1587 |rec_base = 1169 | hp_lord = 6046 |atk_lord = 2322 |def_lord = 2147 |rec_lord = 1568 | hp_anima = 6788 |rec_anima = 1370 |atk_breaker = 2520 |def_breaker = 1949 |atk_guardian = 2124 |def_guardian = 2345 |rec_guardian = 1469 |def_oracle = 2048 | hp_oracle = 5749 |rec_oracle = 1865 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 240 |def_bonus = 240 |rec_bonus = 420 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Supreme Ruler's Influence |lsdescription = Greatly boosts BB Atk & slightly boosts BB gauge fill rate |lsnote = 100% BB Atk & 20% BC efficacy |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Homing Shell |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, boosts BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns & boosts BB gauge |bbnote = 25% boost & fills 6 BC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Code E17: Extermination |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, fills own BB gauge to max & boosts BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 25% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 50744 |evointo = 50746 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 50123 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Otherworldy Legends |addcatname = Sixgear2 }}